


Hiding in plain sight

by UndeadRobins



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Harry was being dragged around a corner and up against the wall before he could even ask Eggsy what the problem was.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116
Collections: Pornday





	Hiding in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my first ever contribution to [Pornday](https://pornday.dreamwidth.org/).

Harry was being dragged around a corner and up against the wall before he could even ask Eggsy what the problem was. 

“Blind spot. No cameras,” Eggsy murmured, even as he had his hands all over the neat lines of Harry’s dress shirt. “God, you look fucking delicious in that tux. I’ve wanted to do this all day.”

While Harry had no issues, per se, with the idea of being thoroughly debauched against a wall inside the palace, he felt somewhat obligated to remind his partner that they had a mission to achieve.

“They’re in the middle of a batch of mind-numbing speeches,” Eggsy countered as his fingers began working on the fastenings of Harry’s trousers. “We’ve got plenty of time for a quickie.”

With Eggsy’s hand already gripping his cock tightly, Harry was forced to acquiesce. “You’re a bloody menace,” he replied with more fondness than irritation. He moved his own hand around the back of Eggsy’s neck, tugging his head back just enough that he could suck gently on the smooth skin of Eggsy’s throat.

“You know you love it, old man.”

Harry opted to respond with action, rather than words, moving his hands to Eggsy’s shoulders and pushing him down. It didn’t take much encouragement before Eggsy was on his knees, desperately pulling at Harry’s trousers to gain better access.

Eggsy looked up at him once, licking his lips, before leaning forward and taking Harry into his mouth.  
They’d done this (well, not this _exactly_ — they were usually in his house rather than a royal palace in Europe) enough times that Eggsy knew just how hard to suck and where to press his fingers. They both knew it would only be a matter of minutes, if not less, before Harry was coming.

Harry kept his eyes on Eggsy, watching as he bobbed up and down the length of his cock, his eyes closed even as one hand was reaching inside his own trousers. He twisted his fingers in Eggsy’s short hair, causing a moan of pleasure that was just enough to send him over the edge.

Eggsy wiped his mouth on the back of his hands as he stood up, leaning in for a final, filthy kiss that lasted longer than the blowjob itself had managed.

In the distance, they heard the bell to indicate the final part of the evening was about to start.

“Back to work,” Harry said, unable to take his eyes off Eggsy’s red, swollen mouth. Between that and the mussed up hair that Eggsy was failing to tidy, he knew it would be clear to anyone paying attention what Eggsy had been up to, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “You go in first. I’ll be along shortly.”

Eggsy winked, and Harry’s rather well-spent cock half-heartedly made another attempt to get hard. “Of course, Galahad. Good luck.”

He watched as Eggsy jogged around the corner, admiring the way he looked in those too-tight trousers. He couldn’t help wondering if Eggsy was having to deal with a rather sticky situation himself. 

“Do me a favour, Galahad,” Merlin’s voice came over his earbud, causing him to jump slightly. “Next time, please turn off your glasses before fucking your boyfriend. There are some things I really don’t need to see.”


End file.
